


The Naughty List Isn’t Such a Bad Thing

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam snoops for presents. Tommy catches him.<br/>Just a little Christmas crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty List Isn’t Such a Bad Thing

Adam slinks around the Christmas tree on his hands and knees, scouting the presents underneath, trying to develop x-ray eyesight so he can see what’s in the various colored bags and wrapped boxes. He has to be close to them to get a really good look since the tree lights are the only lighting in the room. He pauses, raises his head and gives a cursory listen in case Tommy’s nearby. When he doesn’t hear anything, he continues shuffling through the gifts.

He surveys them all, feeling excited, like he’s a child again. So many presents, so many are his. Tommy’s given no hints at all as to what he got Adam for Christmas, and not for Adam’s lack of coaxing either. Tommy’s just good at keeping things to himself, but trying to suck and lick and squeeze information out of Tommy has been a lot of fun for Adam regardless. Several times Tommy has caught him attempting to shake a box or peek around the tissue paper in a bag to figure out what’s in there. Tommy chastises him with a smile and ushers Adam out of the room every time. But Tommy’s not in here right now. And Adam can’t resist.

He has no idea why he’s snooping, why he’s dying to find out what’s under this tree. It’s never been that big a deal for him before. Maybe because it’s Adam and Tommy’s first Christmas together, and it’s not so much the material gift itself as it is the desire to see how well his mate knows him and what he chooses for him. Adam bites his lip and smiles. The tree lights reflect off of foil wrapping paper and glittery bows. He toys with the idea of peeling up a corner of a wrapped package. Could he get the tape back perfectly so Tommy wouldn’t notice? He dismisses the idea. He’d probably rip the paper accidently.

He picks up a purple gift bag, stuffed and overflowing with silver tissue paper. Adam sets it back down on the floor in front of his knees and peers over it. The tissue paper really is jammed in there, so he may need to push some of it aside. He doesn’t dare pull it out of the bag because he’ll never get it back in the exact way Tommy has it. He could probably pull up the paper in a corner of the bag, just enough to see down into it. Adam paws at the paper, tugging gently on a corner. The paper slides up easily in a big wad. He carefully eases it to the side, not removing it all entirely. He peeks in. It’s really too dark to see, and he tilts the bag towards the tree lights. Inside is a black box. Adam grunts frustration. There are no markings on the box, no letters, no symbols, nothing. It could be anything in there. He examines what he can see of the box, guessing its size and what might fit into boxes that size. Cologne? A watch? A phone? What is it? He pulls the paper aside a little more. Maybe there’s a label on the other side of the box.

“Adam Mitchel Lambert,” a voice says sternly from behind.

Adam yelps, his heart jumping and his blood rushing frantically at unexpected noise. He shoves the bag away from him as though that’ll convince anyone he never touched it. He turns on his knees to see Tommy standing in the doorway in a Santa suit complete with red hat and furry white ball. Why is Tommy in a Santa suit?

“Again with the snooping,” Tommy scolds. “What is it with you?”

Adam smiles sheepishly. Then he giggles. He’s been busted and has no way to explain himself, so he giggles. He looks back at the bag, now lying on its side with the tissue paper tumbling out of the top, and then back at Tommy.

“I, uh,” he starts. He gestures to the bag. “Well...”

Tommy is still staring at him, waiting for an explanation. He doesn’t seem to find this as funny as Adam.

“What are you wearing?” Adam asks, changing the subject. Not that Tommy doesn’t look adorable in all that red velvet, white fur trim, and bare feet, but he’s not really the festive type and Adam’s curious.

Tommy nods and smirks. “Stay on topic, Lambert. Why are you snooping when I’ve asked you over and over not to?”

Adam loudly blows out a breath, puffing out his cheeks. Tommy’s not going to let this go.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I just... I didn’t mean to...well I did... I’m sorry.”

Tommy narrows his eyes and Adam stops talking. Is Tommy really angry? Tommy gives a short hum and pulls off his Santa hat, tossing it to the side. His eyes don’t leave Adam’s. Adam is a little nervous and a little turned on. He’s not sure what’s going on in Tommy’s mind right now.

“So many times I’ve told you to leave those presents alone.” Tommy takes slow steps towards him, unzipping the suit jacket, letting it fall open.

Adam nods absently, his eyes roaming Tommy’s bare chest underneath.

“And every time you go behind my back anyway,” Tommy states, standing in front of Adam now, looking down on him.

Adam looks up at him. Tommy’s lips are pursed and Adam marvels, not for the first time, at how perfectly they’re shaped.

“That’s naughty, Adam,” Tommy says.

Adam nods again. Yes, he supposes it was naughty. And Tommy is dressed as Santa, so....

“You’re on my naughty list,” Tommy declares.

Adam cracks a smile. He’s happy to stay on Tommy’s naughty list and do naughty things as long as they involve Tommy.

“A naughty Adam doesn’t get any of the presents under the tree,” Tommy tells him.

Adam’s smile falls. What the hell? Can he do that?

Tommy smirks. “That got your attention.”

Adam frowns and Tommy turns, walking away.

“You don’t mean that,” Adam replies.

Tommy turns back to him with a sly smile.

“But I do,” he says. “Unless....”

“What?” Adam presses.

“You do what I tell you,” Tommy finishes.

Adam nods. “Okay. What do you want me to do.”

The gleam in Tommy’s eyes makes Adam’s cock jump. He should’ve known what Tommy had in mind from the beginning.

He crooks his finger at Adam. “Come here.”

Adam starts to get up and Tommy stops him.

“No,” he says. “Crawl to me.”

Adam hesitates, a little unsure. He’s never been commanded to crawl to someone. He would never do such a thing. He doesn’t think, anyway. Tommy lifts his chin, his hands moving his red coat, and Adam sees his bare chest. He hopes Tommy’s bare underneath the red pants, too. Adam crawls to him. He feels ridiculous, but it’s what Tommy wants, and Adam likes giving Tommy what he wants. When he reaches Tommy’s feet, he sits back on his heels and looks up. Tommy’s eyes are dark, smoldering, his blond fringe touching his cheek. He always takes Adam’s breath away.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Tommy states. “Take them off, but don’t stand up.”

Adam easily rips off his shirt. He sits back and wiggles out of his pants, tossing them both to the side. Naked, he sits on his heels again, gazing up at Tommy.

“Now I’m wearing too many clothes,” Tommy says. He points to the drawstring at his waist. “Just the pants.”

Adam is totally into this game. He quickly reaches out and loosens the drawstring, watching the red velvet pants slide over Tommy’s narrow waist and pool at his feet. He is bare beneath the pants and Adam’s eye level with Tommy’s cock now, which fully wakes up Adam’s cock. He surveys Tommy, his fluffed blond hair, dark eyes, red velvet jacket hanging open, his cock semi-hard, and fuck if he doesn’t look like a wicked little elf.

“You know what to do,” Tommy says. 

Adam doesn’t hesitate. He takes Tommy into his mouth, pulling and sucking, his tongue massaging, and he relishes the sighs Tommy’s making.

“Good, baby,” Tommy whispers. “Take me deep.”

Tommy’s hands caress his face, feeling out the hollow of his cheeks as he sucks. He grips Tommy’s thighs, his lips dragging over the ridges in his cock. Tommy’s grip on his face gets tighter, his breaths become shorter as Adam moves faster. Adam pulls Tommy toward him, letting him slip down the back of his throat, swallowing, and humming when Tommy groans loudly. He loves the feel of Tommy in his throat.

“That’s enough,” Tommy says brokenly, pulling out of Adam’s mouth.

Adam looks at him in surprise. Tommy’s face is flushed and sweaty. He gives Adam a smile.

“Lay back, spread wide, and open yourself for me,” Tommy demands.

Adam hesitates. He didn’t exactly bring lube in here with him when he was poking around the presents.

Tommy replies to his questioning look, “You’re not leaving the room and you’re not getting up, so....”

Okay, he can roll with this. How many times has he fingered Tommy with just spit? Adam smiles back at him and it’s almost defiant. He lays back on the floor and spreads his legs wide, sucking on his fingers, smirking at Tommy’s sudden intake of breath. His eyes never leave Tommy’s as his slips a finger inside, pushing, stretching, pulling. Tommy’s cock twitches and his eyes glaze over while watching Adam.

“Add another,” Tommy tells him.

Adam slips in a second finger. He bites his lip, tilting his head back into the floor. Tommy moans. Adam tugs at his cock eyeing Tommy. He adds a third finger, rolling his hips up into them, his mouth dropping open and his eyes fluttering shut. He reaches for the spot that makes life explode. He exhales a moan when he brushes over it, opening his eyes to see Tommy kneeling between his legs. Tommy moves Adam’s hand and pushes into him. Adam’s not used to being a bottom and it burns at first. Spit is also not the world’s best lubricant. He grabs Tommy’s hips and pulls him deeper, widening his legs, forcing his hole to stretch more.

“Adam,” Tommy breathes.

His hips snap into Adam, his red coat draped over both of them. Tommy pushes at the back of Adam’s thighs, pushing his legs up and back so his knees are nearly level with his ears. He can feel Tommy moving even deeper, making almost hurt sounds as he fucks into Adam. The position is awkward for Adam, yet the pressure building with every move Tommy makes smolders in his groin and his cock is harder than it’s ever been. He can’t hold onto Tommy’s hips anymore, so he moves his hands to his legs, holding them in place. He can feel Tommy’s cock throbbing before the orgasm hits. Tommy’s keening wail is hard and long as he fills Adam. Tommy’s hips stutter and Adam rotates his to keep the friction going. He can feel his own orgasm is close, so close, just a few more slides against Tommy’s cock.... Suddenly Tommy pulls out and sits back. Adam lets his legs drop open in an obscene manner, staring at Tommy, his expression demanding explanation.

Tommy smiles. 

“Do you want your presents now or do you want to come?” he asks.

“What?” Adam nearly shouts.

“I’ll make you come so hard your eyes will almost pop out, but you have to leave those presents alone,” Tommy says.

“Seriously?” Adam asks. Apparently Tommy is serious about this gift giving thing.

Tommy tilts his head, waiting for an answer. Adam sighs in defeat and smiles.

“I’d rather have your mouth on me than any present,” he answers.

Tommy moves over him and sucks him down so expertly Adam nearly chokes on his own tongue. He grabs the back of Tommy’s head, good god where did he learn to do this. He watches his wicked elf’s blond head move rapidly up and down over his cock until the edges of his vision go black and he comes down Tommy’s throat, blood rushing to his face and ringing in his ears. He shivers as he comes down and Tommy lets go.

“That tree and everything under it is off limits until Christmas,” Tommy informs him.

“You’re so fucking bossy,” Adam smirks.

“I mean it, Lambert,” Tommy warns.

“Okay, okay,” Adam concedes. “I get it. I’ll wait.”

Tommy smiles and sits back on his heels, admiring his view of naked Adam sprawled in the floor.

“Why are you dressed as Santa?” Adam asks.

Tommy shrugs. “I knew you were sneaking around the presents again, so I decided you had to be on Santa’s naughty list.”

“Good move,” Adam laughs. “But I have to say, the naughty list is actually fun.”

Tommy laughs with him. “Yeah, until you’re so bad you really don’t get the gifts.”

Adam stops laughing. Tommy winks. ****


End file.
